Owlstar
— Cavetown, "This is Home" ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: Owl nocturnal bird of prey with large forward-facing eyes surrounded by facial disks, a hooked beak, and typically a loud call; Named after his mothers OOC past OC name. :Suffix: -Tumble suddenly, clumsily, or headlong; For his tendancy to fall while in thought, or having anxiety about things around him. Pronunciation: '/aʊlˈtʌmb(ə)l/ '''Nicknames: '''Owl, Cheetokit, Burgerkit, Owl Wishes, Owl-O, Old Man Owl '''Former Names: '''Owlkit, Owlpaw, Owlstar '''Gender Identities: '''Male/Tom-Cat '''Sexual Orientation: '''Heterosexual, Heteroromantic '''Thoughts on BlossomClan: ' '''Birth Date: June 12th, 2017 ='History'= Click "Expand" to read. ---- Kittenhood -''' "I-I started out being born to Littleheart and Petalheart, two MistClan felines in the begging of Green-Leaf. I was born into a litter of four kittens, with my brother Frostkit and my sisters Wispkit and Cloverkit. I was said to be the quietest of the litter, having my 'anxiety' at a young age and being a... fearful kit? O-Oh, also, developed my fear of clouds at the time and still have it to this day. I mean, why would you NOT be afraid of those things? Jesus..." "At a young age, I always wanted the praise of my father. I was always attached to Littleheart, and would brag to my 'friends' about how cool and awesome he was! Littleheart would come in often and talk to my about everything that happened that day. It all seemed to interesting to me, and it ALWAYS was! Haha.. Ha.." "However, one sunny afternoon, I woke up from a nap to commotion all around camp. I ran off, trying to find his family to ask what was going on, but I couldn't find anyone. All the kits we're being kept in the nursery. Later on, Woollyfur came in and allowed my to visit him. I-I was informed by L-L-Littleheart and P-Petalheart that pa' was paralyzed in his hindquarters, making him unable t-to hunt-t, w-w-w-walk, f-fight, or do a-anything- w-why am I c-crying...?" "Over the next moon or so, my relationship with his father began to... strain? H-He visited the nursery less and less, and before I knew it, Littleheart never came by. I was, believe it or not, always permitted to visit and came by the Medicine Den frequently to check up on pa'. However, L-Littleheart began to request I-I-I stopped coming. So I did, to please him. Once Littleheart healed well enough to start going out of the den and eventually, camp, I would always run up to him after every patrol, excited to hear the news about the patrol. J-Just like I did before Littleheart was injured. P-P-Pa', though? H-He never reponded. Not once." "As days and days went by, I-I began to become worried. Things changed completely though one singular evening, when father came back to camp covered in dirt and b-blood. I-I was freaking out over this, but pa' ignored me and crawled to the medics den. I-I was at the brink of tears when the warm-hearted vixen, Quietvoice, came up to him and offered to bring me up to the medic's den to hear on what was going on in the den. Soon after, though, this... this apprentice Stormpaw stopped us. I was at my edge, and ran off into my favorite napping grasses to sob. ...That's when he met him." "I-I don't know what it was, but I k-kinda had this, I-I guess, sense of sorts? I could just sense he was there, and somebody was towering above me. His eyes were dull and empty, almost like black balls of hypnotizing energy. I don't know what it was, but it was just one of those... feelings? I don't know. I looked up at him, and felt his eyes seeping into mine. He stretched his paw out to me and helped me up, and introduced himself as Hawkfeather. He told m-me he'd been watching over me for awhile and noticed I needed his help. Right where the manipulation began." "He offered me something then, and right then. He said that he knew a way to make Littleheart proud of me. I instantly asked how, and he said, in quote, 'When you're an apprentice, what I need from you is to let me train you under the cover of night, while the other cats sleep. They won't be suspicious, don't worry. You'll be asleep too. Infact, you'll train n your dreams. Hows that sound?' ...I was very stupid as a kitten." *'''Residence: MistClan *'Scars Gained:' N/A *'Age Range:' 0-6 Moons *'Cats Met:' Over 10. Apprenticehood-''' "As I aged, things changed for us all. I began to grow a bit more quiet than I already was. My only friends at the time were Brackenpaw, Wisppaw and Willowpaw. None of the apprentices were mean, no, but they kinda seemed... weirded out by me? I don't know. A-Anyways..." "By day, I was training with Everestpeak- my mentor. I learned the basics that cats in MistClan had to know. Hunting under the dew, deep in the forests. Hiding under bushes before jumping out at the right moment under the mist covering the forest floor. W-We we're named MistClan for a good reason." "But by night- I was training in my dreams with Hawkfeather. To this day, I don not know why he chose me to train or why he even trained anyone. Then again, does he even NEED a reason why he does anything? I would wake up every morning with a fresh wound- usually in my side or ear. Hawkfeather always aimed blows at those places the most. You may wonder why nobody got suspicious? The days they did, I blamed it on thorns in my nest. I even kept spare thorns behind my nest encase that happened. If not, I'd show them off as some kind of medal. Usually to Littleheart, who never noticed or pretended not to." "But things got the worse one day. E-Every time I look down at my chest, I see it. IT's there, right smack on my chest." "One day, after countless failed attempts at using normal training wounds to get pa' to notice me, I realized something; 'Hey! Littleheart has this SUPER impressive 'X' scar on his chest! Maybe if I had a chest scar like that, he'd notice and start paying attention to me! :DDD'." "...no." I went to the edge of camp, right where Petalheart and Littleheart were talking among themselves. Building up all the courage I could muster, I etched a painful 'X' into my chest. Smack on the center, too. I-I hate to say this, but I'm almost impressed with how clean 'paw me did the cut." "Wanna guess what happened next? Eeeeup. Didn't care for my 'X' scar. The wound only left a light scar, but still it LEFT one. Hawkfeather called me an idiot for doing it during our 'training'. Conveniently, that was the last day he trained me. He stopped showing up in my dreams after that. Even when he returned, he never said why." *'''Residence: MistClan *'Scars Gained:' 'X' Chest Scar *'Age Range:' 6-12 Moons *'Cats Met:' 0 Warriorhood-''' wip '''Clan Information: :Loyalty to: BlossomClan :Previously Inhabited: MistClan, BlossomClan, BadgerClan, LakeClan :Has taken the ranks of: Kitten, Apprentice, Warrior, Elite, Deputy, Leader, Elder :Strives for the ranks of: pray for death :Supervisor / Mentor to: N/A :Previously Mentored: Mothfrost, Lilypool :Mentored by: Everestpeak & Hawkfeather ='Appearance'= Summary: Owltumble is a small, lithe tom-cat with a chocolate-brown pelt and white stripes along his body- not to be confused with tabby markings. He has white ears, legs (up to his knees and elbows), and muzzle. He has a dark brown nose and claws, with almost black pads and pale brown eyes. His natural eye color is brown, but he is missing his right eye and he was blinded unnaturally in his left one. He is also missing his left ear, which was ripped off by Marco in Thw Township Skirmish. Breed: York Choclate (58%), Aegean Cat (42%). Height: 7.9 Inches Weight: 7.5 Pounds Scars/Blemishes: *He is missing his right eye, and has light scars surrounding it. *His left ear is ripped off in a messy fashion, though no extra scars are near it. *He has a lightly etched 'X' scar right on the center of his chest. *He has a large, slick scar going across his remaining blind eye. *'Total: '''7 Scars '''Voice: ' Marcus Mumford Speech: '''Owltumble has a very low, quivering voice that is known to mumbling. He often croaks on his words and has a hard time pronouncing seemingly simple words, and stutters like he did as a kitten when he talks about specifics of his history. '''Scent: '''Honey, Mixed with the smell of rotting bark. '''Colors ---- Pelt = Base = Markings Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Misc. = Paw Pads = Nose = Ears = Scar Tissue ='Personality'= Positive Traits: Polite, Selfless, Protective Neutral Traits: Quiet, Forgiving. Negative Traits: Anxious, Over-The-Top, Awkward Overall Summary: Owltumble is an anxious, quiet tom who doesn't tend to talk and keeps his emotions bubbled inside him. He can be a bit emotional, as his emotions tend to pop at random. Ever since he was a kitten, he was always naturally polite and kind. He used large words such as 'Congratulations' instead of Congrats' and 'I wish you the most of luck' instead of 'Good luck'. He's always been the quietest out of his littermates, and usually keeps to himself. He is always worring about everything, both in the past, future and present. He has a hard time speakign when he even wants to, as he stumbles on words and doesn't know as much as he should about 'How 2 speak- for dummies'. Likes: *Cherry Blossoms *Lore of different cultures *Honey *Mist & Dew *Riversides & Streams *Oak Forests Dislikes: *Everything he fears *Large rocks *Hawks (And all other large birds) *Being asked "What happened to your eyes?" *Being an elder ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: '''Bad. He is missing his right eye, missing his left ear, and is blind in his remaining eye. He has a slick scar going down his left eye, and faint ones around his missing eye. He has an 'X' scar on his chest aswell. '''Mental Health: '''Not to good. He suffers from G.A.D, or Generalized Anxiety Disorder. He also has mild depression, though it is always growing. '''Strengths: *Old man powers *Knowledge of the past *Positive Traits *His smelling- one sense that isnt't damaged. Weaknesses: *Eyesight *Hearing *Mental & Physical Health *Old man weaknesses Fears/Phobias: *Nephophobia- The irrational fear of clouds *Fear of large birds *Autophobia- The phobia of being alone Current Injuries: *Missing right eye *Blind left eye *Missing left ear Goals: *Have a mate ✓ *Have kits ✓ *Re-find BlossomClan X *Find and murder Hawkfrost X *Become less depressed X ='Kin'= Members Mate(s): :Skyfeather (Past), Runningwinter (Past) Mother: :Petalheart Father: :Littleheart Sisters: :Wispstorm, Cloverfern Brother: :Frostpaw Uncles: :Raccoonstep, Foxtail, Sheepcoat (In-Law), Rowanshade, Dandelionpaw, Brackenpaw, Hawkcry, Patchheart (In-Law) Aunt: :Gingersplash, Nettlefern, Quietvoice (In-Law), Skywisp, Swanfrost, Breezesong ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: '''Single '''Mate: '''N/A '''Ex-Mate(s): '''Skyfeather, Runningwinter '''Former Flings: '''Littledream '''Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: "Runningwinter." Candy Eye: Physically: "Runningwinter." Turn Offs: Mentally: "'Anyone but Runningwinter." '''Experience: '''Experienced ;) '''Cats Currently Attracted to Character: '¯\_ツ_/¯ 'Cats Formerly Attracted to Character: '¯\_ツ_/¯ '''Fertility: '''70% '''Other Relationships ---- Character w/ link (If available) [Username] - (Relationship with them) - Trust level Description of feelings on the character (from characters's perspective). ''----'' Runningwinter - Runningwinter - Ex-Mate - 100% "Saying she's my Ex-Mate isn't right. She was more than that. She was my best friend, my key to happiness and success, my biggest regret leaving, a blessing- anything positive. if I could find her again- if she would even forgive me- I-I pray things could be like normal once more." Hailstorm - Jammer1v5gm - Friend - 78% "Hail-o, where to start, um... oh! She taught me about tornados and hurricanes, teaching me abotu the eye of these storms and surviving them, dealing with them and all else. Heh, guess that's why her name's Hailstorm." ='Gallery'= Key *'My Art/Made by Me:' No credit *'Others' Art/Made by Others:' Credited Owl and His Littermates.png|Art by CherryBlxssxms (AJCW) Owl(1).png ElderoOwltumble-o.png Elderbuddies.png|"Art" By Tikiapple (AJCW) Littleandowlhh.png Owl3.png|Art by An Unknown User Owlkit.MCb2.png|Art by Applefur15 AJCW Owlkitdude.png|Art by Crystalfluff21 (AJCW) Owlkitiiiiiiiiiiiii.jpg|Art by an Unknown User Owlbanner3thing.png OwlMarcobattleremake.png Owlpaw(2)_Cinnibean.png|Art by Cinnibean (DA) Owlstarrr.jpg|Art by Chantal Is Alive! (AJCW) Owltumble.png|Art by CityLi Owlplotbanner2.png Owlplotbanner.png Owltumbleartisfirgginadorablebyrainingwind123321.png|Art by Rainingwind123321 (AJCW) OwltumbleByKat.png|Art by xKayCatx (DA) Owl-Tumbleo.jpg|Art by Fruitypebblez (AJCW) <3 Owltumblesiggytrash.png Siggyforowl.png|Art by Tikiapple (AJCW) File:Owltumbleeeee.png|Art by Foodfoodandmorefood (ajcw) ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to''' XxStitchxX ''' on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:Character Pages Category:Leaders Category:Past Leaders